Eva Sinclair
Eva Sinclair was a dangerous, young, yet powerful witch who was first introduced in The Map of Moments, when she was prepared by Kol Mikaelson to be unknowingly possessed by Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson. However, once Rebekah's spirit was transferred unknowingly into Eva's body, it was revealed that Eva were trapped in the Fauline Cottage, where witches who were broken by magic were sent. After Rebekah, in possession of Eva's body fled the Asylum with her sister Freya, Eva soon reemerged, in order to complete her plan of performing the Rite of Nines. After obtaining all eight of the witches she required for her ritual, Eva's spirit was destroyed by the combined efforts of the Mikaelson siblings, Marcel and her ex husband Vincent, allowing Rebekah to remain in full possession of her body. Eva's body was killed in Fire with Fire, when Rebekah in belief that she would go back to her true body she committed suicide, in order to prevent Marcel from ending her life because of Klaus' compulsion. In the following episode, Eva's body is healed by Freya, who claims that it's her gift to Rebekah, in order for the latter to have a chance at a normal life. Thus Rebekah inhabits Eva's body yet again and leaves New Orleans in search of a way to resurrect Kol. History Eva Sinclair is a young adult witch who was well-known in the New Orleans witch community for kidnapping and performing sacrificial spells on young witch children in order to steal their power. According to Ruben Morris, parents in the community couldn't sleep at night knowing that Eva was out there, and that their children could possibly become her next victims. For her crimes, Josephine LaRue had Eva imprisoned in the Fauline Cottage. At some point, Kol found her and prepped her for Rebekah to possess, though Rebekah was told that she would be possessing a young human named Angelica Barker. In The Map of Moments, her body was possessed by Rebekah's spirit when she and her brothers were unable to stop Esther from completing the possession spell for her. Throughout The Originals Series :See Rebekah Mikaelson for more details of what occurred while Eva was possessed by Rebekah. In They All Asked For You, a group of witches tried to kill Rebekah, mistaking her for her host, Eva. After being attacked by Ruben Morris, who explained some of Eva's history, Rebekah gained access to files about Eva's history and finally learned about the life of the person she was possessing. Later, while Rebekah was sleeping at Marcel's home, Eva somehow regained control of her body and woke up. She went out into the witch marketplace and attacked a young witch who was in the alley with her boyfriend. She ended up slitting the throat of the girl's boyfriend and carving a sigil thought to be used in sacrificial magic on the forehead of the witch, though she did assure the girl that she wouldn't be killing her until after she had channeled all of her magic. In Save My Soul, she keeps re-emerging, giving Rebekah blackouts and brief visions of what she did such as channeling Davina for being a Harvest witch, she takes her to the Warehouse District where she keeps her victims. In Exquisite Corpse, she is first seen chasing down Rebekah in her subconscious. She then awakens, and begins attacking people. After hearing the sounds of a baby, she decides to go kidnap her, however is interrupted and injured by Klaus and Hayley. She then escapes, and goes to a place to heal her wounds. However, Marcel, thanks to the aid of Vincent Griffith, is able to track her down and use shackles to inhibit her magic. Marcel attempts to torture her, however Vincent claims that she doesn't break easy, and tells Marcel to let him talk to her. Alone, Eva tells Vincent that she didn't actually kill any of the children, but that she intended to complete her ritual, giving them the power to create a new order of witches, a unified one. Vincent seemingly agrees, and when Marcel returns, he attacks him, and the two depart. Eva goes with Vincent and breaks into the home of Josephine LaRue, and they knock her out and bring her to Eva's hideout. There, Eva reveals that she lied, while the witches aren't dead yet, they will be when the ritual ends. Vincent responds by knocking her unconscious. Vincent and Marcel, with a spell performed by Freya Mikaelson, go into Eva's subconscious in order to kill her, giving Rebekah complete control. Unfortunately for them, Eva is able to manipulate the laws of her subconscious, stripping Marcel of his strength. She begins to kill him, only for Vincent to try to get her to stop. The ex-spouses talk to one another, reminiscing and admitting their regret at the way things turned out, however, Eva then nearly kills Vincent, only for Rebekah to kill her, removing her mind from her body, rendering her truly, dead. Personality While little had been seen of Eva so far, her personality had been attested to by others, and the little glimpse of her while in control of her body did corroborate this information. Eva had been stated to be a powerful witch and a sadistic psychopath who kidnapped and murdered children in order to steal their power. In her file that was obtained by Elijah Mikaelson from Josephine LaRue, Eva was described to have extremely violent tendencies, prevalent criminal and antisocial behavior, and a near-perfect memory of the details of the crime scenes she has left when channeling the power of her victims. She was also described as having had numerous arrests and incarcerations in her history. She seems to see herself as a revolutionary, despising the current status of the witches, and believing that her ritual of the nine could have created a new order of witches, with her as their leader. Relationships *Vincent and Eva (Ex-Spouses/Enemies) *Eva and Rebekah (Enemies) *Eva and the New Orleans Witch Covens (Enemies) *Eva and the Mikaelson Family (Former Enemies) Powers and Abilities Eva was a very powerful witch and practitioner of sacrificial magic and ancestral magic, as proven when she began regaining control of her body from Rebekah's possession, eventually regaining complete control, something that no other possessed witch was capable of throughout the show. Upon awakening, Eva easily subdued Marcel, a 200-year-old vampire by easily snapping his neck. She also demonstrated considerable power when she telekinetically sent Hayley flying into the next room and when she gave Klaus, the original hybrid a painful aneurysm that brought him to his knees. Her cloaking spells were also very strong, seeing as Vincent, with the help of eight other witches from different covens was unable to breakthrough them. Josephine LaRue also described Eva as a wild soul who utilized powerful magic and compared her to her ex-husband Vincent (also a gifted witch) in terms of power. Weaknesses Eva Sinclair had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season 2 *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *They All Asked For You'' (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson/briefly takes control of her body) *''Save My Soul'' (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson/briefly takes control of her body) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (Takes full control/Rebekah Mikaelson takes back control towards the end) *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (Body only; possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''When the Levee Breaks'' (Body only; possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Body only; possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''Fire with Fire'' (Body only; possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *''Ashes to Ashes'' (Corpse/Body healed & repossessed by Rebekah Mikaelson at the end) Season 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (Mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Mentioned) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Body possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson/Corpse) Name Eva is a female name from a Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one." Sinclair is a taken from the hermit saint; this derivation of the St. Claire surname comes from the Latin "clarus", meaning "pure, renowned, illustrious." Trivia * Eva Sinclair was the fourth witch to be possessed by a Mikaelson, but the first to be destroyed by the possessor. * Eva while being possessed by Rebekah, is often affectionately called "Rebeva" by fans, a combination of their names. * While it has yet to be stated, the spell Eva used appears to be sacrificial in origin. * She managed to get control of her body back at the end of They All Asked For You; how she accomplished this is unknown. ** Eva is first non-Passenger host to regain control of her body from possession. * In They All Asked For You, it was revealed by Josephine that Eva Sinclair is an equally powerful witch as Vincent Griffith. * In Save My Soul, it is revealed that Eva Sinclair was married to Vincent Griffith. ** Vincent was the only person whom Eva showed any positive emotion towards. * She reveals that she did not actually kill any of the witches, as they were to die when the rituals was complete. * Her plan was to perform the Rite of Nines, a ritual that involves sacrificing nine witches from each of the nine specific covens. This would have made her stronger than any witch in New Orleans' history, even more so than the elders and the Harvest girls. ** She chose children both because their magic was 'pure' and because they were easier targets. * Due to Rebekah killing her mental self, Eva's personality and spirit is gone from her body; rendering her, for all intents and purposes, deceased. *In Fire with Fire, Rebekah Mikaelson killed her body and returned to her original body, possibly as part of Klaus' plan to defeat their Aunt Dahlia. **In the following episode, Eva Sinclair's body is healed by the previously immortal witch Freya Mikaelson so that her sister, the Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson could choose whether to be a vampire or a witch. Rebekah accepts her sister's offer and possesses Eva's body again. *As of Beautiful Mistake, Eva Sinclair's body is deceased as she had her neck sliced by Aya. Gallery Normal_originals222_00375Eva.jpg Normal_originals222_02632Eva.jpg Normal_TO306_1151Eva.jpg Normal_TO306_1156RebekahEva.jpg Normal_TO306_1708RebekahEva-Aya.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters Category:Major Antagonists